


【Thiam】五千英里至你归家

by Carmen_Shing



Series: What if: Teen Wolf in Sense8 AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, EMT Theo Raeken, Hacker Cora Hale, Lacrosse Player Liam Dunbar, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Model Erica Reyes, Sensate Cluster(s), Sensate Orgy, Sensate Sex, Surfer Ethan, The Voice Malia Tate, doorman boyd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 最开始Liam和Theo相隔五千英里顿巴族群番外，超感猎杀AU
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar & The Pack, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: What if: Teen Wolf in Sense8 AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769272
Kudos: 2





	【Thiam】五千英里至你归家

2013

Theo第一次来造访的时候，Liam刚被对手球队的队员揍得半死不活，躺在某处小巷里动弹不得。他从来管不住自己的愤怒，更没少为此打过架；但经历了浑浑噩噩的一个月，他倒觉得痛苦是唯一的办法，让他不再去理会那些纠缠不休的幻觉。

觉得自己活着，又觉得快要死去。Liam原本想要闭上眼，享受哪怕片刻安宁，直到一双手将他从混沌拉起。

“坚持住，别做个懦夫。”

多么奇怪，那位年轻急救员讲的语言很陌生，Liam从未听过，却莫名能理解其中意思。他晕乎乎的大脑像个自动翻译器，似乎在失去情绪自制的同时，又有了什么多语言超能力。

我不是个懦夫。

他没有说出声，就只是努力凝视那张和他一样青涩的脸，仿佛痛苦的目光能代表话语传发达给对方。仿佛他能明白。

他能明白。

“那就证明给我看。”Theo Raeken有双坚实有力的手，揍人的时候很疼，治疗伤者却出奇地温柔。

而Liam是个傲慢的家伙，从不服软。所以他努力保持清醒，尽管头上的血全流进眼睛里。

救护车抵达后，急救人员发现伤者已经为自己做了简单处理；虽然他意识模糊，但大腿上绷带的结比绝大多数护士打得还漂亮。

他什么也不记得，医生说这可能是短暂性失忆，是运动员的自救本能。但Liam只是个玩长曲棍球的，不是什么耐打的超级英雄；那绷带结并非出自他之手，而是一个操着一口未知语言的金发急救员。

如同纠缠不休的幻觉，却又如此真实。在病床边轻轻捏住Liam的手，触动了Liam内心深处的某一块地方，慢慢苏醒。

“你得醒过来，Liam。”仿佛在耳边呢喃，“好让我知道自己没发疯。”

Liam第一次发现自己在挪威时，Theo刚结束轮班，窝在救护车里看一本药剂学的书，同时狼吞虎咽地吃最简单的午餐。

“罪恶的奶制品。”Liam说道，但忍不住用渴望的眼光看着Theo手里的芝士三明治。

“用罪恶填饱肚子，我才有力气去救你这样的超级运动员。”Theo又翻了一页，没有抬头，看得很认真。只不过他是个化学天才，书上的东西可能早就已经懂了。

“只是个替补。”Liam很努力抑制话语中的苦涩和愤怒，想装作不以为然。当然失败了，因为他也从来不懂得怎么伪装。

“你很努力。”

“所以呢？”

Theo终于把目光转向他，突然出现在Liam身处的更衣室里。其他球员都不在，只有Liam：褪去了制服和护具，只穿一件单衣，手脚上几处训练时留下的淤青，完全暴露在淋浴间的热气里。这让Liam觉得自己失去了保护，非常脆弱，完全被Theo看穿，毫无保留。

只是Theo没有对此评头论足，仅仅打量了一眼，就又重新低下头去，不忘叮嘱：“回去记得冰敷，否则明天起来可不好受。”

那书到底有什么好看的？Liam想不明白了，莫名来气。没等Theo吃完，他就接管过对方的身体，报复性地咬掉最后一口三明治，然后把包装袋揉成一团，扬手一掷，扔向好几米开外的垃圾桶。

他没看自己是否命中目标，直接退到一边将身体控制权还给Theo。

“Theo你小子，准头这么好！”Theo的急救员搭档拍了拍他的肩膀，“不做运动员真可惜了。”

Theo瞥了Liam一眼，似笑非笑，没有回答。突然，队友们嬉笑着涌进来，把Liam重新拉回到旧金山的球队更衣室里。

Liam被Cora的动静吵醒，睁开眼睛发现自己就躺在女孩狭小的宿舍床上，看见对方模糊的身影在收拾行李。

“你在干什么？”要知道现在在旧金山才三点，考虑到Cora是在墨西哥读大学，她那边时间也没差多少。“你明天不是有考试？”

“我去不了了。”Cora没有回头看他，语气令人吃惊地平静，“我得退学。”

“你到底在说什么？”Liam急了去拉她的手臂，终于让她停下来，“跟你今天去纹身有关吗？”

Cora从没纹过身，她是身边人眼中的乖乖女。直到某天，她莫名其妙跟来自世界各地的七人联系在一起；之后没多久便跑到纹身店，出来时多了个奇怪的图案。

Cora沉默了一会儿，终于还是叹了口气，坐在Liam的身边，眼神放空，仿佛在思考，又像是在发呆。

“我只想弄明白。”

“弄明白什么？”

“那些梦，我们之间这个精神联结玩意儿。”她反复摩挲皮肤上的三曲枝图案，“我想弄明白，这是否跟我的身世有关。”

父母的闪烁其辞，骇人的新闻，曾霸占头条的火灾照片，通缉令上陌生又熟悉的脸。Cora坐在电脑前，面对所谓的真相，而Liam和Erica，还有族群其他人，都在身旁握住她的肩膀，成为她在沉重现实里的唯一支撑。

Liam最开始认识的是Donna Peteraon，一名计算机专业的女大学生，有爱她的父母，美满家庭；而现在的这个Cora Hale，刚发现自己的一生都是谎言，早已家破人亡，唯一的亲人还通缉在逃。

她拦下半夜里路上唯一一台计程车，目光投向窗外闪过的街景，实际看着的是玻璃上的影子。

“他们迟早会来抓我的，Liam，无论他们是谁。”Cora不在乎司机会不会把她当做疯子，她只是需要说点什么，“他们在猎杀，好像我们只是群倒霉的兔子。”

“他们找不到你。”Jackson端着酒杯坐下，Liam发现他穿着高级礼服，正在一个商务晚会，身边围绕了一群精英上流人士。“Cora Hale在政府档案里已经失踪了二十年，没人知道你还活着。”

“这不是针对我，或者我的家族。而是我们，我们这群人。”

“那我们到底是什么人？”

Liam知道他们与众不同，知道这三个月来的一切都不是幻觉；他们一点一点，全靠自己探索，逐渐搞明白了整套通感联结的运作方式。他们在逐渐接近真相，却又像隔了层浓雾，怎么拨也拨不开。

Jackaon假笑着敬酒，转身将杯里的香槟一饮而尽。“如果想弄明白，我们就得去问她。”

“她不会告诉我们，到现在我们都不知道她在哪个城市。哪个国家。”

“坐以待毙从来不是我的强项，你们都清楚事情没那么简单。”

尽管晚会上每个人笑脸相迎，但背地里所有人都在议论Jackaon Whittemore：如何奸诈危险，如同伺机而动的毒蛇，往往会在最意想不到的时候继续致命一击。可他们有多怕他，他就有多自信。

Jackaon发现了想要接近的目标，又抓起酒杯走去下一拨身着华服的客人中。车后座又剩下Cora一个人，空调的冷气吹得她打哆嗦，下意识地靠在Liam的肩上，尽管她真正枕着的只是座位后背的枕头。

他也开始觉得有了寒意，直到Theo的手再次稳稳接住他，把这两个缩在一起取暖的人搂进臂弯里。

“这儿比挪威暖和多了。”

Liam冷哼一声，“是挪威冷过头了。”

他知道Cora无处可去，也不知该去往何处。漫漫长夜，明明如此贴近又远隔千里，未来暗涌的危险和迷雾就在前面等着他们。

“她还能去哪儿呢？”不知过了多久，Liam再次开口，“这座城市是她唯一的家。”

“还有世上其他七个地方。”Theo没把后半句说出口，但Liam听到了，透过他温热的胸膛和搏动的心跳，听到他脑子里的轻声低语。

我们就是她的家。

他们最后还是听了Jackson的提议，去造访Malia。

直到他们通感接近半年，她才终于愿意从木箱子里出来，向族群其他人展示窗外高耸的帝国大厦。

“你知道纽约离旧金山多远吗？”这样一个叛逆女孩，居然会在房间里贴张世界地图，如此问道。

Liam向来享受和族群成员的每次通感。日复一日的枯燥训练之余，他得以去其他七个地方待着。他会突然来到巴塞罗那看Jackson激烈庭辩，或漫步在悉尼Ethan居住的海滩。当他吃腻了球队严格规定的营养餐，他可以品尝Boyd家里的Nyama Choma烤肉，或者Malia从纽约街头打包的热狗和枫糖浆煎饼。

他当然知道自己离纽约有多远，直线距离2548英里；可只要一眨眼的功夫，他就能从金门大桥瞬间来到布鲁克林。他的精神世界那么大，让球队里个别混蛋的挑衅和侮辱相形见绌。他们笑话Liam的小个子、暴脾气，却不知道自己根本不及他所能触达的高度。

“那我和你的思想，距离多远？”地图上的定标换成他们的照片，而Liam和Malia之间还有六个不同的名字和面孔。两名通感者的链接需要六人作为中转，才可形成一个完整的族群。

“如果我们想接入其他族群、甚至全世界的通感者，又需要多少次中转？”

点连成网，横跨海洋大洲，如同地洞里圣树的树根，越往深处生长越密集，直到他们每一个个体，都成为巨型网络的一部分。做他们的眼，他们的耳，他们的声音，每一个神经元，牵一发而动全身。圣洞使它的每位超感者紧密相连。

那若是两名超感者相爱，能否靠得更近呢？最纯粹的共鸣和相知，还是最病态的自恋与乱伦？等到两人灵肉完全交合为一体，完美契合的思想还需要其他中介吗？

Malia了解超感者，但并不是无所不知。有些事她并不像Ethan和Jackson那样清楚，不明白爱上一个脑海里的人是什么感觉。

就像看着人群，特别亲切又熟悉——被看到又没被看到，被接纳或是疏离。直到在人群中看到一个人，第一个让这种感觉消失的人，让你感觉融入，让你感觉有归属感。有一瞬间，你不知道那人是谁，感觉又如此不真实；只到双唇相触的那一刻，才明白真实与虚幻之间，只相差一吻。

“从奥斯陆到旧金山，又相隔几英里？”

大雨滂沱夜里，被救护车车灯照亮的公路，无论Theo多努力去抢救，被困在车里的伤者还是没有呼吸。但Theo不敢停，他一遍又一遍地做心肺复苏，哀求对方坚持住，再坚持住。

当Liam跪在大雨中的马路中间，轻轻拉开Theo被血水冲刷过的手，低头呼气想要温暖对方，才终于体会到挪威有多冷。

他知道Theo能感觉到他，但那可能只是精神映射。因为从物理空间上来说，Liam并不在那里；因为五千英里还是太遥远，远到就连超感者也无法忽视。

他多希望能在Theo的身边，而不是五千英里之外。

2015

Erica看见他们训练一结束，队员们就离开场地回更衣室，把所有清理工作都丢给Liam。“我讨厌恶霸。”Erica说道。她身穿某个时尚品牌华丽夸张的大衣，脸上还留着浓妆，显然是在广告拍摄的休息时间。

Liam耸耸肩。“他们只是嫉妒我比他们厉害。”他用球棍捡起地上的球说，“他们都知道如果没有我射门得分，这支球队早就出局了。”

这不能改变教练一而再、再而三让他坐板凳的事实。高层向来冷落不听话的球员，而Liam是队伍里唯一一个没按俱乐部要求、服用“特制营养液”的人。Liam反倒又有些感谢教练不给他上场，这让他不用掺和进球队不光彩的胜利里，也有了足够的时间去应付族群面临的问题。

“我们可以举报他们，你知道的。”

“他们在这件事上完全避着我，没有证据。”

“换做是我，只要随便跟家报社爆料，不管是不是真的，肯定会拉他们下马。”Erica漫不经心地摆弄自己的头发说，“当然了，你讨厌谣言，那我们就按你的方式走正规渠道。你知道圣洞在局里也有人的吧？如果你需要，让Malia说一声就好了。”

他们会说这是加入圣洞的好处，如果你的敌人是个受政府保护的独立组织。他们能得到来自世界各地的消息和援助，用上一切可用的资源，也不过只是为了躲避和生存。所以Liam不会拿整个超感者种族的重要资源去解决自己的私人问题。

“我倒觉得这个尽量低调，暂时避避风头是没错。”Boyd刚结束一天的工作，身上还穿着门卫的制服。他正和其他工人一起坐在路边吃面包，对Liam和Erica的突然出现并不惊讶。肯尼亚的局势越来越不乐观，而Boyd只得在生活还未被波及的一个小角落挣扎度日。但无论什么时候，他总会积极为族群提供建议和帮助。“太过显眼的举动可能会暴露’圣洞’的其他超感者。”

Erica忍不住摇头：“亲爱的，你真是我们族群的悲观主义者。”

“总好过Theo，我们族群的混球担当。”

“嘿，我哪里混球了？”药剂实验才做到一半，被提到的人忍不住就跳出来，为自己正名，“我救死扶伤，我为大家研究阻断剂。我们不是都一致同意Jackson才是我们的大坏蛋？”

Jackson是律师没错，但可不是普通的小角色。他的委托人有时是富商，有时是嫌疑犯，没有一个是好惹的角色；他精明狡猾，高傲自大，为庭辩胜利甚至可以用上勒索、恐吓、出卖色相等手段……

“你再胡说八道，晚上睡觉小心我用你的身体去做坏事。”

当事人此时正在机场门口，身上还是刚才出庭的西装。他怀里抱着一大束花、一盒巧克力、一只泰迪熊，手里还牵着几个气球，显然是精心准备得过于隆重。平时怼天怼地的模样早不知道丢哪儿去了，此时紧张得像个犯错的孩子，纠结再三，忐忑不安。

Malia无奈地叹气：“你以为你是来接高中女生的吗？”

“太夸张了？”

“你说笑吧，自己看不出来？”她做了个纽约客标志性的表情，“而且我很怀疑，像我们这样的人惊喜一般都没什么用。”

Liam难得看到大律师一时语塞，没忍住笑出来。有名队员跑回更衣室拿水壶，见到他抵着储物柜像个神经病一样傻乐，便低声骂一句连忙走了。而Jackson确实被Malia的话影响，索性把那一堆礼物随机分给了从机场出来、经过的游客，一下空出来的双手无处安放，直到另一双手的主人握住牵起它们，放到唇边亲吻。

“我觉得一点儿也不夸张，宝贝。只要是你给的，我全都要。”Ethan在这里，又不在这里。他的思想倚靠着Jackaon的灵魂，一如既往；直到Jackson看见靠在肩膀上的面孔突然消失，接着出现在几十米远的人群里。

Liam的感官瞬间跟Jackson契合在一起，仿佛站在机场里的人是他，是他盯着那澳大利亚人走过来，行李被旁人磕了一下；是他经过安检，在人群中分开一条道不断靠近。他仿佛成为了Jackson，望眼欲穿之后，终于真真正正地、和恋人在现实空间中相遇。

Jackson内心在庆幸自己送走了那些礼物，否则他的双手就不会空下来，去尽情触摸Ethan，紧紧拥住他。用力到要融进身体里，只是为了确定他真的在这里。

“你是真的。”Jackson哽咽着呢喃，如同落水之人绝望地攀住救命稻草，只为能够再次呼吸。“你在这里，你真的在这里。我等这个太久，太久太久了。”

指尖相触的瞬间，心灵与头脑完全共鸣的刹那，所有曾经通感的记忆，气味声音眼神，彼此重合，然后达到最纯粹的相拥和融合。

他们曾相距一万英里，今天终于能够真真正正站在彼此面前，在一起，在一起，恳求再也不分离。

Liam看着这对恋人。他的族群成员，同年同月同日同一时刻出生，同时分享第一次呼吸，他的兄弟姐妹。他知道总有一天，他们都会在现实生活中相聚，可能会是任何地方。

Theo的思绪没有留在巴塞罗那，他又回到自己的小实验室里，认真捣鼓着阻断剂的成分配置。Liam并没有用过“圣洞”告诉他们的这种药，但在BPO日益壮大的形势下，超感者们也不得不靠此保命。

他快想不起来拥有族群前的日子，越发难想象要和其他成员切断超感连接。又重新回到孤独的时候，没有人陪伴他，没有人永远支持他，没有人在这儿听他说话，理解他心里所想。

卡在难题处的Theo焦躁地挠脑袋，Liam下意识地抬手抚平他头上那撮翘起来的头发。“你得去休息了，笨蛋。”

“不行，这个配方还不成熟，我得……我得尽快……否则副作用会很大……”Theo咬着笔头，在纸上修改配药成分比例，“我绝对不会让你吃不安全的玩意儿。”

“它就算没问题，我也不会吃的。”

Theo从显微镜前猛地抬头，力度太大以至于Liam担心他扭到脖子。挪威人浅色的眼睛直直盯着他，似乎要把他看穿，看穿进大脑里。“你再说一遍？”

“我不要这个，我不想跟我的族群分开。”

“我们一直都在！可如果低语者找到我们，那可就难说了！Liam，这是我们安全的保证！”

“一颗药丸没法保证我们的安全，别天真。”他知道他们最终还是会绕回这个话题，“唯一能保证我们安全的，只有反击。”

“……怎么反击？”

“我和你，整个圣洞，所有超感者！如果我们能团结起来……”

“我们当初同意加入圣洞，只因为Malia是圣洞的’喉舌’。我们和圣洞各取所需，不代表我们要信任其他超感者。我们谁也不能信，除了自己和族群。”

“但是……”

“那个叛徒Talia Hale……”Theo停顿了一下，过了几秒才开口，或许是因为从纽带另一头传来Cora的痛苦，“她与低语者狼狈为奸，还想通过和Cora的骨肉连接找到我们。你看，连亲生母亲也如此，我们能信谁？”

“可也不能就这么切断连接，我不能……”

那句话欲出又止，然后失去勇气被吞回肚子。只是Liam不必说出口，从来都不用。

Theo笑了，Liam好久没看他笑得这么温柔。

“我上次给了你我的号码，对吗？”

“……没错……”

“嘿，就算我们不能靠通感造访，也可以发短信。”他按下发送键，几乎是同时Liam的手机一响，来自某人号码的信息就闪现在屏幕上。

5,000。

“什么意思？”Liam抬头问他，惊觉头脑中他们之间的距离有点过近了。

“算是给你提个醒。你看，Jackson和Ethan隔了一万英里，都能去到彼此身边。而我们之间只差五千英里，仅仅五千英里。

所以，不要担心我会离开你。”

Theo低头用鼻子轻轻蹭Liam的鼻尖，轻声说道。

“说不定三个月后，我就能到家了。”

但他没有。整个族群都没有。

一切在2016年彻底脱轨。

2016年的某一天，Cora撕心裂肺的痛苦震醒了他们，消息几乎眨眼间便在"圣洞"传遍开来。

Talia Hale死了，他们说，低语者终于开始下一步行动。

继“孤狼”在波兰警方列为连环杀人犯后，那不勒斯也开始兴起了“荒野之狼”的传闻；这个无异于杀手组织的超感者族群从欧洲崛起，成为低语者在世界范围内追捕同类的可怕武器。

Liam意识到前所未有的危机在逼近，这是最需要团结一致的时刻，但他却无法扭转族群在分裂的事实。

他们每个人都有自己的难题，除了平时为工作或生活焦头烂额，还得不忘机智周旋，避免自己的身份被任何政府机关发现，好不被抓去做BPO的实验品。

那段时间Liam刚离开球队，与梦想失之交臂的沮丧和失业的低谷加重了他的躁郁症。到最后，他还是不得不听Theo和其他成员的劝告，开始服用阻断剂。

可能这得怪自己，怪自己太过沉溺于自怨自艾，而忽视了族群已逐渐偏离轨道。或者自己是早就有所察觉，注意到Theo的沉默和Jackson最近结交的新盟友，注意到Malia越来越少出现。只是他没有去问，去看，去追究；偶尔只是站在背景板里，大多数时候是确认Theo会负责后，便迅速抽离思绪，回到自己的生活去。

接近三个月的屡屡碰壁后，Liam终于找到一个和长曲棍球有关的工作。他已经不能再上场参加职业赛，所以当以前高中的校长找上他、希望他能接手学校球队的教练一职，他马上同意了。

阻断剂的时效在消退，Liam能感觉到；超感纽带逐渐恢复，隐约能听见争吵，带着模糊的愤怒和恐慌。Theo他们能解决好的，他漫不经心地想，和往常一样来到最近的酒吧，然后像机器人似的往嘴里灌龙舌兰。自从离开职业赛，他不用再控制饮食，控制作息，也算是苦中作乐。

第八杯下肚之后，他眨了眨眼，发现自己和Ethan坐在海滩边。Ethan远眺地中海的日出，看蔚蓝的大海一直延伸到地平线。

“这里的日出和悉尼的不一样。”Ethan身上还带着海水和沙砾，在朝霞下闪闪发光，“多了些艳丽，少份柔情。”

Liam倒没看出多大差别，也可能是因为有一段时间置身族群之外，似乎让通感变得有些迟钝。但他还是在Ethan的脑海里看到了前情回顾，意识到他们此时是在伊比利亚，而不是巴塞罗那。

“我留不住你了吗？事情已经到无法挽回的地步了？”

“我还以为你不在乎呢，亲爱的Alpha。”脱口而出的话比想象中尖锐，Ethan发现Liam因为这个称呼瑟缩了一下，马上后悔。“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

“可你就是那个意思，不是吗？”

“我只是……太累了，Liam。我当初抛下一切来到西班牙，只是为了和Jackson一起；没错，我们同住一个屋檐下，同睡一张床，但我从未感觉他离我那么远。”

我做的一切都是为了我们族群！为了你！你为什么不能理解！Jackson红着眼睛嘶吼的样子又出现了，光着脚站在露台边，身上还有枪战时留下的伤。他已经不再是一名普通律师，跟黑帮和杀手打交道，难免会变成他们那样的人。

“他和Theo……”

“他和Theo正在做的事，是错的。那根本不能拯救我们的族群，只会在泥沼里越陷越深。我不想我们成为第二个’荒野之狼’。”

他还在等Theo回家呢，但那个曾经只会在救护车打发时间的前急救员早就辞了职，为了Cora的一条线报跑到西欧去，之后便再没造访过Liam。

“......那你打算去哪儿？回悉尼吗？”

“多丢人啊，像丧家之犬一样夹着尾巴回家。我的家人和朋友还以为我来西班牙，是为了拿下地中海冲浪冠军。”Ethan对大海的热爱，让人无法想象他会搬去任何远离大海的地方。“我在想……夏威夷。听上去不错，对吧。”

“应该是吧，我从没去过，但它出名也是有原因的，对吗？”

“我早就听说威基基海滩很美，一直想去看看。如果我去的话，你也算得上夏威夷到此一游了？”

“这就是做超感者的好处。”

“没错。”

他们彼此有一会儿没说话，只是静静看着海浪打在沙滩上，又退回融进朝霞洒在水面的光辉里。

“我留不住你了吗？”Liam又问了一次，虽然已经知道答案，感觉如此无力。

“我只不过是用阻断剂而已。或许我们很难再通感，但我们的纽带不会断。我永远都是你的族群。”

他真希望Ethan是对的，因为目前族群显然已经走上了分裂。Theo和Ethan已经完全占族群的主导，而忠诚一直是Erica和Boyd的优秀品质；Malia为了父亲的安全再次躲起来，除非她主动来找他们；Cora恨透了BPO，所以才默许目前铤而走险的计划。相比之下，Liam倒显得多余了，根本不知道自己还能做什么挽回局面。

突然爆发的一阵欢呼，把Liam拉回到旧金山的小酒吧来。他抬头撞见电视上球赛的比分，周围球迷们互相庆贺，干杯痛饮，赞颂屏幕里那个奔跑过全场进球得分的球员。

Ethan也坐在吧台前，好奇地问：“电视里那个是谁？”

直到酒保端酒过来时向他解释，Liam才意识到真实际开口的是自己：“那可是Scott McCall，刚刚为球队赢得了全明星赛。你居然不认识？”

Ethan不认识，可Liam认识；他在职业赛的很大一部分原因，就是希望有朝一日能和著名球员Scott McCall交手；崇拜地看他跨越重重障碍，势不可挡。

“我真羡慕他。”

“什么？”Ethan问道。

“能有这样的勇气，无论什么艰难的赛局，他都能力挽狂澜。”

Liam没有那样的勇气，他始终暴躁得像团火，鲁莽地宁愿动拳头，也不敢开口承认某些显而易见的事实。他希望族群能有所改变，却不敢真正去面对Theo他们现在所应付的局面；他只想做普通人，生活里只用操心工作和梦想，而不是勉强在杀人组织的魔爪下求生。

或许他希望的是，自己有勇气，主动去联系Theo。问他现在在哪儿，离家还有多远。

“我快到了……”

炙热的呼吸喷洒在Liam湿漉漉的脖子上，浴缸里的水像温软的舌头舔舐胸前裸露的皮肤，品尝热潮下剧烈的颤抖和大脑共鸣的歌唱。

从纽带另一头传来Ethan破碎的喘息和呻吟，情欲之下的快感无法掩盖Jackson的极度痛苦。离开前的最后一次，西班牙人如此要求，一如既往保持高傲冷漠。而Ethan说好，说如你所愿，因为他依然是世上最爱Jackson的人。他在床上张开手臂，搂住即将分别的爱人，予以所求，毫无保留。

这不是族群的第一次精神交合，但确实他们经历过最痛苦的一次。Ethan的身体每次被贯穿，撕裂感仿佛被放大了百倍，但都比不上他和Jackaon内心的抽痛，疼得Liam只想流泪。

他们知道等第二天太阳升起，Ethan就会离开Jackaon和族群，去到太平洋群岛的某处。谁也不能留住他，尤其是Jackaon；无论西班牙人如何威逼利诱，或苦苦哀求，内心深处都明白自己只能放手。

怎么能放手？毒蛇的占有欲在大脑深处叫嚣，越来越用力。用力到Liam被沉重的欲望压在浴缸边，感受到Jackson的手握住自己窄小的腰线，尽管充斥水蒸汽的浴室里只有他一个人。

然后他意识到整个族群都加入到这场精神交合中。Malia的手指嵌进Cora的大腿，Erica在Boyd的唇舌下弓起腰肢；当Jackson紧紧勒住Ethan的身体，想要进得更深时，耳边的声音变成了挪威人的，带着一点点口音，低沉又沙哑。

他好像已经感受不到Ethan和Jackson手，只有Theo，融进他的肉体、思想、精神和灵魂；只有Theo，在水中亲吻他，抱紧他，呢喃低语我爱你。只有Theo贴在他的肌肤之上，又妄想钻进他的皮囊之下。只有Theo，嘴上说着甜言蜜语，背后又能将人折磨至极。

也只有Theo，能让Liam那么抗拒，却又如此渴望。

只是矛盾和争吵、以及其他需要解决的问题还悬在他们之间，此时只不过短暂抛在脑后，不用去想去在乎。他们现在只需要脑海里的人，为他们缓解叫嚣的欲望。

“我快到了……Ethan……”Jackson喘息着想要抽离，但被对方的动作制止，“我……我得……”

“给我，最后一次……”

“别这么对我……明知道你要离开……”别这么对我，Jackaon的眼泪再也止不住，顺着脸庞流下来，被Ethan一一吻去。

“只要你给的，我全都要。”

如同最假的谎言，或是最真的事实；没人能留得住Ethan，甚至是Jackaon。尤其是Jackaon。所以Jackaon把全部都给了他，只留下自己的心碎了一地。

等高潮之后情欲褪去，族群所有人又纷纷离开，留下Ethan和Jackson度过剩下的夜晚。但Theo没有回到鬼知道什么地方去，而是留在Liam的浴室，让浴缸里的男人靠在自己手臂上休息。他们有一会儿谁也没说话，只是静静地坐在水里，任光裸的大腿贴在一起。

“刚刚你没有回应，从来都没有。”

Theo亲吻他的耳朵，声音委屈又可怜，好像错在别人。可别被骗了，Liam提醒自己，这是个擅长操纵人心的浑蛋。

“你知道原因。”

“不，我不知道。”

“那你就比我想象中的更愚蠢。”

“我不能告诉你我现在在哪儿。我和Jackaon最近都必须避避风头，你得理解……”

“你不告诉我发生什么事，我怎么理解？”

“我这是为了你的安全……”

“我不用你来保护！”Liam厉声打断，“别他妈再用Jackson的那套借口了，你难道没看见它把Ethan逼得离开我们了吗？”

“Ethan是在犯错……”

“Ethan只是想让自己的生活回到正轨。”我也想要生活回到正轨，他没说出口，但不需要，从来不需要。

因为Theo把手臂抽走了。

“那对你来说正轨是怎样的？”那冷冰冰的语气冻伤了他，如同挪威的凛冬，“没有族群，没有通感，没有我，不用总是躲躲藏藏，找个漂亮女孩共度一生？正常人才该有的生活？”

这简直是侮辱，仿佛在Liam脸上狠狠抽了一巴掌；Theo怎么敢说这样的话，把他描述成如此无情残忍的人，好像通感对Liam来说只是痛苦的负担，好像theo对他来说没有任何意义。

“操你的，Theo Raeken。”他几乎能感觉到Cora在旁边看着他摇头，求他马上闭嘴，“无论你现在在哪儿，我希望你最后烂死在阴沟里，再也不要出现。”

眨眼间只剩他一个人，快得甚至没看清对方最后离开前的表情。Liam能听到阻断剂溶解超感连接的声音，像水里的泡腾片滋滋作响，直到脑海里又恢复一片死寂。他突然想念起父母，想念在球场奔跑的感觉，想念Ethan带他去冲浪时海风的味道，想念族群共庆生辰时的欢欣与快乐。想念在药物和恐惧把他们越拉越远之前，彼此依偎在毯子下，一起看挪威的漫天极光。想念Theo的短信跳动着不同的数字，告诉他彼此还相隔多远。

生活似乎又回到从前只有自己一个人的时候，但这不是他想要的正轨。

水实在太冷了。直到他再也没忍住，抱着小腿缩成一团，任眼泪顺着大腿淌进浴缸里。

Derek Hale和Stiles Stilinski。

自BPO的利马实验室遭袭以来，这便成了“圣洞窃窃私语讨论的名字。好奇，惊讶，怀疑，反感，甚至是希望，每一种情绪从连接中传来，成倍放大，又传到下一位超感者大脑中去。

在此之前没人能从“食人魔”手下逃脱。Cora说他们的族群很可能已经死亡，而Jackaon怀疑他们早被BPO收买，演这出戏只为了引出其他超感者。至于Theo则决定亲自前去试探虚实，可没想到阿姆斯特丹之后，他就像牛皮糖一样缠着那个波兰人不放，甚至执意要刚到西班牙的Malia特意前往荷兰，代表圣洞亲自去确认这两人的背景和意图。

“他很喜欢那小子。”她突然出现没头没脑地说了这一句，当时Liam正在给队伍里的男孩们指导战术，“或许这就是遇到势均力敌对手的感觉吧。”

Liam他妈才不在乎这个。他生来就是为了碾压对手。

短信铃声响起，屏幕上闪烁的是某人发来的一行字。

5,450。

他们已经好久没说过几句好话，可短信倒突然又回来了，时不时提醒着他：Theo Raeken还在某处游荡。

见鬼去吧，Liam也不在乎这个。无论Theo在奥斯陆还是阿姆斯特丹，都没多大差别。

“我射门很烂。”

球门前的男人放下头盔，被Liam窘迫的话逗笑了，没有放松防守预备的姿势。他那样从容自信，倒让Liam觉得自己像个班门弄斧的臭小鬼。

“我是认真的，我绝对射不中。”

“哦得了吧，你真以为我不会去看你以前的比赛？”

Liam的心跳漏了一拍。哦，这不是真的，Scott McCall去看了他的比赛。

“你看了？”他羞愧万分。

“没错。”

“我烂透了。”

“你棒极了。俄亥俄那次？你完爆全场。”

“我就上场了五分钟。”

“也足够完爆全场。”

他顺间觉得头重脚轻，晕乎乎，似乎这一切都完美得不像真的。上帝啊，Scott McCall说他完爆全场。

“当你拿到球的时候，那股劲儿，像狼，又像雄狮。火一样，暴躁又嚣张，让观众着了迷。”

Liam从来没这么脸红过，如此不知所措。“我不明白，我只是个无名小卒……你怎么会去看我的比赛。”

“因为你是我的朋友，Liam。”Scott云淡风轻地说，握好球棍，“你可不是无名小卒，不管到哪儿，你的光芒都不会被掩盖的。”

他的偶像，他的榜样，他自族群以来第一个朋友。酒吧里遇见的那个颓废男人不见了，取而代之的是当代美国长曲棍球最伟大的明星球员。此时在球门前蓄势待发，像上膛的致命子弹。

“你相信我？”

“因为你相信我，所以我也相信你。”

一俯冲，一挥手，一投球。

射门。

在他最需要帮助的时候，Scott McCall出现了，恰巧也是对方最需要帮助的时候。他们就和普通高中生没有差别，不停地练习突破射门，双手几乎没法松开球棍。突破和拦截时冲撞在一起，手脚纠缠地在地上打滚，到最后演变成幼稚小鬼的挠痒痒大战。

Liam在打闹中，嘴唇不小心擦过Scott的下巴。很轻，很快，对方根本没有察觉。

可Theo察觉了。

他站在球门边，冷冷地盯着他们，好像Liam做了什么对不起他的事。

可Theo舔Stiles脸的场景历历在目，那种说不明道不清的贪婪和渴望，跟浴缸里耳边的喘息告白混杂在一起。他根本管不住内心里那头绿眼睛怪兽，恶毒地想寻求报复。

去你妈的，我们扯平了。

Ethan强行闯进他大脑的时候，Liam只穿着一件背心和短裤躺在床上，差点就睡着了。

“他疯了……”澳大利亚人失神地念叨着，“他们全都疯了。”

或许确实如此。Liam来到夏威夷的时候，浪漫餐厅里坐满了共进晚餐的男男女女，烛光摇曳，味美佳肴；而Jackaon坐在一个夏威夷人对面，觥筹交错，身后是他忠诚的族群，人群中甚至潜伏了好几条伺机而动的野狗。

为了保全族群，Jackson选择了最愚蠢的办法：把Danny Mahaelani的族群拱手献给“荒野之狼”，以换取族群在那不勒斯超感者社区的一席之地。

“他是Derek Hale的族群，”Liam拉住Cora的手臂，“你要把自己的兄弟再送到’食人魔’手里吗？！”

“你们才是我的兄弟。我从没见过他，根本不认识他，可我认识你们。”Cora头发剪短了许多，和当初那个在大学的女孩完全不同了，“Liam，如果要我在你们之间选一个……无论多少次，我都会选我的族群。”

他想要狠狠揍醒这几个笨蛋，把Theo痛扁一顿，好让他明白这和送死没差。但他离Theo太远，而战争永远都开始得太快。

子弹与拳头，鲜血与惨叫；双方几乎都是全族群上阵，一副皮囊被几个完全不同的人操控自如，在第三方杀手干预的情况下，利用各自优势一次次防守回击。

Liam第一次经历真正的战斗，他僵在原地不敢动弹，生怕会有一个念头让他接管Jackson的身体，因为就算只是一丝丝犹豫，也会让他的族群成员当场毙命。

这是最愚蠢的选择，真的；Theo和Jackson从唾弃“荒野之狼”，到选择跟他们合作，但这种交易永远都不会对等，最有可能的结局是走向灭亡。

事实证明Liam是对的。他知道他们敌不过Danny Mahaelani的族群，对方远比他们团结；只是当Jackson被打倒之后，最先开枪的不是那个夏威夷人，而是那些本应该协助Jackson的黑衣杀手。

永远不要信任族群以外的人。

Theo曾经这么说。

Liam第一次品尝到死亡的味道。

剧烈钻心的痛从后腰一直钻进前胸，像一根铁棒狠狠贯穿，并且留在体内。

他没法继续和Ethan待在一起，看他那么绝望地坐在Jackaon的病床边，瞪大布满血丝的双眼一眨不眨，生怕一不小心漏掉对方的一点动静，或一个心跳。

直到Cora拍拍他的肩，示意自己会继续陪Ethan，Liam才把思绪从那压抑的病房里抽离开，回到自己昏暗的公寓里。

直到他发现那不是自己的公寓。

没有灯光或蜡烛，每扇窗都贴上了报纸，被挡得严严实实；他只能靠自己极好的视力和透进来的一丝丝光线，勉强分辨得出房间里只有一张旧床垫，Theo就躺在那上面蜷成一团，地上堆满了酒瓶和几个注射器。

在巴黎帮助Allison Argent后，Theo便按Erica的指示迅速逃离这座城市，24小时不间断地使用阻断剂。所以他们不知道Theo现在在哪儿，也不知道他究竟是想靠阻断剂还是别的什么麻痹神经，Liam甚至不敢去想这个化学天才给自己都注射了什么玩意儿。

他想直接上前给这人一拳，为他那愚蠢的交易，为他如此糟蹋自己的身体，为他终于肯放Liam进到自己脑子里。但灰暗的色彩给Theo的背影蒙了一层阴影，显得这高大的挪威男人脆弱又可怜。

“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”Liam问道。Theo枕在他的大腿上，像木头人似的一动也不动。

“我的错。”

“当然，自己忘了吃饭还能怪谁？”

“Jackson中枪，都是我的错。如果不是我那么蠢，那么蠢地以为……”

“以为可以保护族群。Theo，这一点也不蠢，你得明白。”所有愤怒全都烟消云散，他只想低头亲吻对方的眼睛，直到那里面重新焕发光彩，“这是我见过最勇敢、最伟大的举动。”

“我努力过了，真的，努力……可我什么也做不好……小时候我救不了姐姐，成了急救员后也救不了每个人……”

“没有人能救得了所有人。”

“可如果我连自己的族群、我的家人都救不了，那还有什么用？”

“可你救了我，我们第一次见面的时候。还有之后好多次。”

Liam曾想，只要让Theo这家伙能清醒过来，他愿意做任何事，但不包括这个。他只想一切回到正轨，而不是要Jackson中枪、让Theo遭受如此折磨。如果自己能勇敢站出来，如果自己能早点干预，如果，如果，如果……

太多如果改变不了过去，但还能纠正接下来的一切。这场不容易，Liam也知道，他需要一步一步地来，最起码从这个开始。

“看着我，Theo，看着我。”

怀里的人没有，可他不在乎，Liam会亲口告诉他。

“你们总说我应该成为族群的领袖，可我不是。我头脑简单，鲁莽暴躁，悠游寡断，根本不适合。如果没有你……没有你在身边提醒我，帮助我，如果没有你的奋力斗争，我们所有人早就不在这世上了。

每个人都会犯错，超感者也是。但一切还没有结束，机会还在，我们还来得及纠正……那个族群不是威胁，我们有共同的敌人，所以更需要所有超感者得团结起来。

是时候反击了，Theo，而这次我们会正中靶心。”

这下挪威人终于抬头看他，惊讶于Liam脸上许久未曾见到的表情。“怎么做，Liam？我们要怎么反击？”

大清洗已经开始，圣洞的树根逐渐被连根拔起，超感者族群以比以往更可怕的速度覆灭。等到Malia和她的父亲至今生死未卜，而剩余的人不知道还能躲藏多久。猎物的反击，谈何容易？

“我们需要盟友、伙伴。我们需要Danny Mahaelani的族群。”

“这会是场苦战，我们或许活不下来。”

“哦，我以为Boyd才是我们族群的悲观主义者，你不是。”

“我是现实主义者，Liam。Stlinski和他的族群确实击败过’食人魔’，可这一次……将会前所未有的危险。”

“有什么好怕的呢？我不是孤身一人啊。只要有你在，Theo Raeken。”

我的大脑，我的理智，我的思想，我的灯塔，我的其中一片灵魂。

无论从前还是现在，有些话Liam不需要说出来，Theo都懂。

可这一次，他一定得亲自说出口。

“我也爱你。”

Liam的嘴唇带他离开了那间阴暗的屋子，来到晴天之下的旧金山。

真实与虚幻，只在一吻之间。

“快回到我的身边吧。”

“下一站，那不勒斯。”

Theo在地图上的意大利画了个大大的圈，然后转身，面对站在房间里的族群成员，露出一个邪魅的笑容。

“我要到家了，三天后见。”

（END）


End file.
